X Teens
by darth-trinity
Summary: PG for implied swearing. My first X Men fic. Go easy on it. Summary: Me and my best friend are sent to X avier's school. What will happen? Will the school survive the chaos?
1. Biology Class

X Teens

CHAPTER 1

(A/N) This first chapter won't be all that funny, I'm just developing character and all that. This is also my first X Men fic, so if it sucks, go a little easy on it ok?

Ya, ya, I don't own anything. Yet. insert evil demonic grin here

ON WITH THE MADNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Should we be, you know listening?" Chelsey asked her friend Melissa.

"Hello. We're in biology class." Melissa replied.

"Good point. What's new with you?" Chesley asked.

"Not much. Hey, how did your mom react to the hair dying incident?" Melissa asked, referring to Chelsey's bright red hair. And we're talking cherry red here.

"Umm...let's just say that her face matched your hair." Chelsey answered, pointing to Melissa's hair that was now died electric blue. "How bout yours?"

"My mom didn't really care." Melissa answered. "I think she was more concerned with the tatoo. I kinda told her it was permanent."

"Ya, well, we did them well. They do look real." Chelsey told her friend, referring to the temporary tatoos that were on the backs of their shoulders.

"Girls! Pay attention!" Their teacher yelled from the front of the room.

"I hate you too moron," Chelsey muttered.

"Don't we all." Melissa agreed.

"And since I'm sure you all have nothing else to do tonight..." Their teacher wrote their very large assignment on the board. "On my desk tomorrow."

"Yes, moron, we have nothing to do tonight. Just hockey and boxing" Melissa muttered sarcastically.

"Ha, I have more sports than you!" Chelsey told her friend.

"Really, what do you have tonight?" Melissa asked.

"I've got speed skating, kick boxing, and I have to practice fencing, I have a competition this weekend." Chelsey whispered.

"How the hell do you do it all?"

"Oh, I'm not doing that many sports right now." Chelsey argued.

"Hello! You're playing five!" Melissa told her. 

"Meh."

"Girls! No talking!" Their teacher told them for about the fifth time.

Chelsey glared at the board. Suddenly, lasers shot out of her eyes and burned a hole in the board. She blinked, and the lasers retracted. "Woah." she murmered.

"No laser pointers in class please." Their teacher told them without turning around.

_Holy s***! _thought Chesley.

"My thoughts exactly." Melissa said aloud.

"What?" Chelsey asked, confused.

"Didn't you just say holy s***?" Melissa asked.

"Mel, I think you have surpassed the brink of insanity," Chelsey told her friend.

The bell rang, and the two teenagers grabbed their backpacks and ran like hell for the door. The "moron" in front of them slammed the door in their faces. The girls were going too fast to stop, but instead of crashing into the door, they went right through it.

"Ooooookaaaaaay, this is just starting to creep me out now." Melissa said.

"Time to go now?" Chelsey asked.

"Umm ya." Melissa agreed. Ignoring the strange looks they were getting, the girls ran down the hall, straight through the front door and down the street.

****************************************************************

REVIEW THIS NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(If my telepathic powers didn't work, please click on the little purple button and type something nice in the box ok? :D)


	2. Don't sneak up on her like that!

X Teens

CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X Men today either, but if I did, the world would be plunged into chaos. So, be thank full that I do not own X Men. I do, however, own Chelsey. My friend Vegesa: SSJ Jedi Knight owns Melissa, as that character is based on her. I do not own any other brand names.

ON WITH THE MADNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

          The girls, safely out of sight of the school of doom, slowed to a walk.

          Chelsey felt a hand on her shoulder. Without thinking, she wheeled around and punched as hard as she could.

          "Ow! What the heck was that for?" asked a guy with weird glasses, dressed in a weird leather thing. He looked sort of familiar, as did the girl with white hair, and the other guy behind him.

          "You really shouldn't sneak up on her like that." Melissa replied. "I found that out about the second day we were friends."

          "Oh, thanks for the tip." The guy said sarcastically, getting up.

          "Ummm…not to be rude or anything.." Chelsey began.

          "Not to be rude? Riiight Chels, I'm sure you never have any intention of being rude." Melissa interrupted sarcastically.

          Chelsey started to glare at her friend, but, remembered what had happened last time she did that. "Um…as I was saying, who the f*** are you people?"

          "Your friend is right do have lovely manners." The white haired girl retorted.

          "Will you people stop being so sarcastic?" The guy with the glasses asked.

          "No." came the reply from the three sarcastic females.

          "Whatever. I'm Scott, aka Cyclops. This is Orora, aka Storm, and this is Logan, aka Wolverine." The guy with the glasses told them.

          "REALLY?!!" shrieked Chelsey, jumping up and down and giggling insanely.

          "Yes," Orora answered, questioning this girls sanity.

          Chelsey ran around in a circle, still giggling in an insane, creepy way.

          "I take it she knows who we are." Scott said.

          "Well duh, this is Canada. People here are actually smart, not like you Americans." Logan retorted.

          "Exactly." Chelsey agreed, finally stopping the weird circle dance. She had also stopped laughing, but was hyperventilating now.

          "Ya, ya at least in the USA, the temperatures are reasonable." Scott grumbled.

          "Ummm….this is warm." Chelsey told him, referring to the 10'C that it was outside.

          "My God. Anyways, what are your names?" Scott asked.

          "I'm Chelsey, and this is Melissa." Chelsey answered.

          "Hello! You need cool nicknames!" Orora told them, rolling her eyes.

          "Okay, then I'm Demoness, and this is…" began Chelsey.

          "Myst." Melissa finished.

          "Much better," Orora told them.

          "So, on topic, why.." Chelsey began, but she was cut off by Melissa.

          "Wow, take a picture, this is the first time you have been on topic." Melissa said.

          "Wtf is with you?" Chelsey asked.

          "Hello? Your plan for essays says: State main point in first sentence and expand with useless blabbering!" Melissa explained.

          "Well, at least in my essay, I stayed mostly on topic. I didn't start talking about Star Wars." Chelsey shot back.

          "Hey! It was so relating to the topic!" protested Melissa.

          "Mel, how does talking about how cool Yoda's fighting moves are relate to women's rights in the 1960's?" Chelsey asked.

          "Oh shut up!" Melissa replied.

          "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…" Chelsey began, but was once again cut off by Melissa.

          "Oh you're one to talk!"

          "I have no idea what you're talking about." Chelsey told her friend, at an attempt to keep her dignity.

          "Oh, I'm rude am I? Let's see, who told our biology teacher to take his homework and shove it? You. And who told our gym teacher that 'you would not dance with the guys, or some noses would be broken, so back off b****.' Again you. And who…" Melissa began.

          "Ya, ya, so I'm not exactly a perfect young lady," Chelsey agreed.

          "Ya, perfect ladies play every known sport to mankind, hide their violin music so they don't have to practice, then forget where they hid it." Melissa retorted.

          "Shut up, or I'll show you what I learned in kickboxing last week." Chelsey threatened.

          "Umm…I've seen it, you used it on that new kid who slapped your…" Melissa began.

          "AS I WAS SAYING!!!!" Chelsey yelled. That got Melissa to shut up. "Why are you here?"

          "We're taking you to Xavier's school with us." Scott told them.

          "COOL!!!!!" screamed the two teenagers.

          "Let's go then. Follow me." Orora told them, walking off.

          The girls followed them. "This. Is. So. Freakin'. Cool!" Melissa said.

          "Nooooo, really?" Chelsey asked sarcastically.

          The girls kept walking, exchanging sarcastic remarks all the while.

Okay, how was it? Review please. I'll be back with more soon.


	3. Sarcasm and Childish Games Galore aka: ...

X Teens

Chapter 3

Childish Games and Sarcasm Galore!

(Also known as the effects of Pepsi Blue on teenage fanfic authors)

          DISCLAIMER: I do not own X Men. Yet. But I am unable to think up an insanely complicated plan for overthrowing the people who do have these rights, as I have to go rescue my friend Vegesa: SSJ Jedi Knight from a rubber room.

ON WITH THE MADNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

          "So, how're we getting there? If we have to walk, I'm going home." Chelsey asked.

          "We're taking the Blackbird." Orora told her.

          "Cool." Chelsey said.

          "Ooooh, can I drive?" asked Melissa.

          "No. Not after seeing the way that you Canadian's drive." Scott told her, looking at Logan.

          "Hey! I told you! The motorcycle accident wasn't my fault!" Logan protested.

          "What? The motorcycle got distracted by the 'hot babe' and drove itself into the lake?" Scott asked sarcastically.

          "Yes." Logan replied, dead serious.

          Orora, Melissa and Chelsey tried to turn their laughs into coughs.

          They rounded a corner and the Blackbird came into sight. 

          "I so have to find a way to drive this." Melissa whispered to Chelsey.

          "What are you two planning?" Scott asked.

          "Nothing." The girls replied, smiling 'innocently'.

          "You look like deranged chipmunks." Scott told them.

          "At least WE have brains. Well, I do, I'm not so sure about her." Chelsey admitted.

          "I have no idea what you're talking about." Melissa said, as she tried to unsnap one of the buttons on her backpack.

          "I rest my case." Chelsey declared.

          "Whatever. Just get in the jet." Scott told her, sitting in the pilot's seat.

          "SHOT GUN!!!" Chelsey yelled, planting herself firmly in the passenger's seat. The remaining two seats were quickly filled by Orora and Melissa.

          "Hey! I am not sitting in the cargo hold again!" Logan complained.

          "Oh yes you are!" All three female passengers told him.

          Logan looked to Scott for support.

          "Hey, don't look at me, I'm not gonna protest being up here with three chicks while you OW!" he yelled as he was bitch slapped by all three 'chicks'

          "On second thought, the cargo hold is sounding better and better." Logan said, climbing down the ladder.

          "Okay, here we go." Scott said, starting up the engines.

          "How long will it take to get there?" Chelsey asked.

          "About an hour." Scott replied. '_A whole hour with these lunatics_' he thought.

          "I'm telepathic you know. I heard that." Melissa told him.

          "Oh." Scott said, hoping her wouldn't have his eyes clawed out.

          "You really shouldn't piss her off. I tried to wake her up in Nova Scotia, and ended up with several holes in my arm." Chelsey said.

          "Thank you for the tip." Scott said. It would definitely be Logan's job to wake these two up.

          "Hey! No shifting the job of waking up the loonies to other people!" Melissa yelled.

          "I did not!" Scott protested.

          "Did so!" Melissa shot back.

          "Did not!"

          "Did so!"

          Chelsey sighed, last time Melissa had started an argument like this, there had been several black eyes, and a trip to the office, followed by a suspension, followed by creative ways of solving boredom, followed by a car crash, followed by a court order, followed by getting grounded, followed by stealing brother's allowances, and so on and so on.

          "Nuh uh!"

          "Yes huh!"

          "Umm…it's yuh huh, not yes huh." Scott told Melissa.

          "Is not!"

          "Is so!"

          "Is not!"

          "I'm to mature for these childish games." Scott said.

          "I WIN!!!!!" Melissa yelled.

          "Whatever she won at, I'm sure I want no part of!" Logan yelled up the ladder.

          Exactly 10 minutes into the flight…

          "Are we there yet?" Chelsey asked.

          "No." Scott told her.

          "Are we there now?" Chelsey asked.

          "No."

          "Now?"

          "No."

          "How bout now?"

          "No."

          "Now?"

          "Shut up!" Scott yelled.

          "Why?" Chelsey asked.

          Melissa tried not to laugh. She recognized the game Chelsey was playing. The see-how-many-times-she-could-actually-get-someone-to-answer-before-she-ends-up-with-duct-tape-over-her-mouth game.

          "Because I said so." Scott told her. He obviously didn't know this game.

          "Why?"

          "Shut up!"

          "Why?"

          "Do you ever shut up?"

          "Why?"

          "That just makes no sense."

          "Why?"

          "It just doesn't."

          "Why?"

          "I have duct tape." Scott warned. Oh he did know this game.

          "Eep" squeaked Chelsey.

          "You Canadians are psycho." Scott stated.

          The reactions from the three Canadians varied from a middle finger being stuck up the ladder, to a "Damn right!" To a well placed punch.

          As a full blown fist fight erupted, Orora yelled over all the noise "WE'RE THERE!!!!!!!"

          She jumped over the seat, grabbed the controls, and landed the Blackbird smoothly.

          "Okay, who says that Orora lands the jet from now on?" asked Logan, sticking his hand up the ladder. He was followed by Orora, Chelsey and Melissa.

          "Not fair." Scott pouted.

          Okay, Review this please. If you want to be a student at Xavier's school, review with a description, (physical and mental,) including your powers, and you'll be in the story ok?


End file.
